xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Perun
Perun (Japanese: , Tokiha) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Perun uses the ice element, wields a Megalance, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Her spear ends in three blades, resembling ice shards. Perun was designed by Takahiro Kimura and colored by RICCA. Personality Perun is a valiant warrior, fighting relentlessly to help others. She dedicates her very existence to justice and will fight to her last breath to protect others, and will loyally follow the party who shares this sense. She is sensitive to the needs of others and will hold back if fighting all out can lead to innocent people being hurt or killed. She is very perceptive, being able to see through the lie a mad scientist tried using to get her to surrender. Appearance Perun appears as a dark-skinned warrior woman with blue eyes, white back-length hair that glows light blue at the tips, and is tied into a ponytail by a head dress which resembles a tiara that reaches up to the back of her head, and is partially visible through her bangs. This head dress gives her the appearance of wearing white hair sticks, which vaguely resemble icicles. She is tall, slim and has a curvy figure. She wears a white and blue form-fitting short dress with four tail-like cloths flowing out the back. She wears long white gloves which are covered by blue bracers decorated with gold rings, with matching thigh-high socks and armored leggings. Her hexagonal Core Crystal is visible on her sternum, from which gold rings loop around her shoulders. Her default Megalance is that of a top-heavy white, gold, and blue three-pronged ornate spear with a grey handle. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest Perun's Heart-to-Heart, "Indomitable Will", takes place at the Stele of Judgment in the Spirit Crucible Elpys between Perun and her Driver. Perun expresses wonder at their surroundings but is in obvious pain, which her Driver comments on. She insists that she is fine and her Driver wonders why she is so determined to be here. Perun explains that she wants to learn more about Addam and the Aegis War to understand the context for the current conflict by visiting Addam's grave. Her Driver is impressed by her perseverance. Perun's Blade Quest, Eternal Spirit, is activated after her Heart-to-Heart; on the Central Exchange a noticeboard advises that children are going missing around the Argentum Trade Guild. Perun goes to see the group affected, and swears she will find the children. She escorts the Merc Group out to gather information and discovers that Argentum is not the only place affected. She searches and finds children near Lake Varna, although they remember nothing of how they got there and are returned to their parents. Perun travels to the Kingdom of Tantal, where she meets more bereft parents and uncovers intel that the culprits may be waiting at Genbu Port. She sets a trap for them and catches two Drivers, whch the party help her fight; upon defeat they swear they know nothing and Perun, disgusted, kills them. The party then travel to Mor Ardain in search of more information, and find that the Old Factory may be in use. Perun leaves the party in order to do reconnaissance whilst the party tackle the Drivers guarding captive children in the main building. She meets them again upon finding the culprit, one Dr. Castrofari, a mad scientist who believes that artificial Blades can be improved on if they are made from biological components - children! His retinue attack whilst he flees to Bulge Harbor where he has Ardainian traitors working for him, but Perun and the party successfully beat them too and capture Castofari to ensure he never does such harm again. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Cold Sever - ''Use ice ether to attack with a series of high-speed stabs. * Lv. 2 - ''Punishment Strike - Swing your weapon round above your head to create a giant block of ice. * Lv. 3 - Extinction Icicle - Create a giant ice lance and use it in an extra powerful charge. * Lv. 4 - Snowflake of Judgement - After a series of trifling cuts, unleash a giant pillar of ice. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies Battle Skills * Defender - Deal more and take less damage if ally has low HP or is felled. * Silent Spear - Reduces aggro drawn from auto-attacks. * Battle Plans - Increases auto-attack damage. Field Skills * Ice Mastery - Lv. 3 * Ancient Wisdom - Lv. 3 * Chivalry - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Perun) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Textiles * Pouch Items: Black Roast Coffee (Drinks), Fonsan Viola (Instruments) Affinity Chart :※ The Affinity Chart used to erroneously name the Unique Monster as "Runaway Train" instead of by their full name, "Runaway Train Bool". Small Good Deeds Perun's level 2 Key Affinity Reward can be unlocked by performing any three of the following "small good deeds". These actions will be counted even if performed before she is awakened. # During Chapter 1, pay the 15 G mooring fee to Hirkham at Goldmouth Return Port. # Give a Coral Nopon Chess Set to Olivio in Fonsa Myma. The chess set is unlocked by completing Argentum's Dev Level 2 merc mission Cooking Display, after which it can be purchased at Nopox Hobby Store. # Give a Golden Cylinder to Miney, who can be found during the evening on a rooftop west of Nharil Central Plaza in Alba Cavanich, Mor Ardain. # Buy Heart Cookies from Nazya the Cookie Seller. She can be found during the day, initially at Indol's Goetuis Port, and later in a corner of Gormott's Torigoth Relay Base. # Throw 500 G "gently" from Indol's Milama Viewpoint, then talk to Trebbi in the Refugee Campground below. # Have Mòrag in the lead for step 2 of Judicium's Legacy. # Give offerings of food to the Nopon Sage, who appears on a rooftop below Hobby Trappers in Theosoir after completion of Dahlia's Blade quest Fly in the Ointment. He must be given enough of the following food items to fill his progress counter to 100: #* Campfire Skewers #* Dolphin Carrot Sliders #* Fondant Rice Cake #* Green Cheese Salad #* Juicy Samod #* Lightly Fried Rice #* Lybarian Chowder #* Ruska Dumplings #* Ruska Noodle Goulash #* Tantalese Porridge #* Three-Cheese Puran #* Wrapped Glarna Bake Notes * There was a bug which could cause Perun's “small good deeds” counter to stop, making it impossible to unlock the second level of her affinity chart. This issue was fixed by the version 1.3.0 update, which was released on March 2nd, 2018. * After he is given enough food, the Nopon Sage he says he is leaving Tantal in search of "some place with much dense trees and big waterfall, lake of clean water". This is probably a reference to the Nopon Sage in Xenoblade Chronicles, who is found near Great Makna Falls in Makna Forest. Gallery XC2 Perun Artwork.png|Official art Perun & Zeke.png|Perun with Zeke Perun aw.png|Perun during her awakening Perun.jpg Perun bq.png|Perun during her Blade Quest Perun s.jpg|Perun activating her level 3 special Perun s2.jpg|Perun using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Perun